snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Renesmee Dixon
Renesmee Talya Dixon (aka Nessie, Ness, Loch Ness) was born in France,Paris on the 27 November 2062. She was a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy later serving as Quidditch Captain and Head Girl. Background ''Origin Being born into a wizarding family, the little red head knew a rather large amount about magic but she was also knowledgeable about muggles considering that her father was a half-blood. Her mother on the other hand came from a pureblood family which ensured that all three Dixon children were polite, organised and 'perfect' to others. The Dixon family is a wealthy family and they try their best to look as 'perfect' as possible. They are a British family yet there is also some French blood more from Ariella's side of the family. 'The name' When the new addition to the Dixon family arrived, there was plenty of excitement going on. She was a beautiful baby girl and they wanted to give her a beautiful name too. Ariella had wanted to name her Talya at first, but as Nathan's mother, Renee past away a year before he wanted to pass on the name. Together they came up with the name, Renesmee which they both agreed on, making Talya her second name instead of her first. Renesmee means Reborn And Loved. As for her second name it is a Hebrew name meaning heavens dew. Even though both her names have quite special meaning, the young Dixon wasn't too fond on neither of them. It is for this reason that she likes most people to call her by her nicknames Ness or Nessie. Some people have their own nicknames for her such as such as Lochnessie, Rennie, Nestle, Nessiebear, Nessiepoo, Squirt, Squidward, Squidy and Peach. Personality Renesmee can be a very quite person, yet very loud at times too. She usually only fully opens up around people she trusts and feels comfortable with. Lies and secrets are a big no, no to her and the best way to earn her trust is by being honest. Even though many of her friends do care about her, Nessie seems to feel a lack of love, which is mainly because her parents don't pay her much attention. They are too busy with other things and she feels like she has no parents at all.If there is one thing, she can't stand, it's being alone. She loves any sort of company, even if it is just her Pygmy Puff. Working hard, is something this Hufflepuff surely does. If she is passionate about something, such as dancing she will work with no limits just to achieve what she wants. She will do almost anything for those she cares about or the things that really interest her. Drama is something she enjoys watching, though she hates being involved in any of it and tries to avoid it when she can. Her temper is rather terrible and she tends to screech and scream when she is mad, which is why it is a good thing she doesn't blow off too often. She may try hide her feeling but inside she can be a real sensitive person. One of her biggest issues is her tactfulness, she always unawarefuly says and does things that she isn't exactly supposed to. She likes joking around, but she thinks there is a limit to what you joke about. You could say she is a goody two shoes most of the time, yet she still has her rebellious moments. All in all, she can be a really sweet girl but she can be mean too. It all depends on how you treat her and sometimes on her mood too. Early Life '' In Paris, on a cold winters night, the Dixons welcomed a new daughter into their lives. Although Nessie was born in Paris, France her family only stayed there for another year. Soon after her little sister, Juliet was born, they all immigrated to South Africa, which was where Nessie grew up and felt most at home. South Africa was a whole experience on it’s own. It was very different to France, yet it was just as beautiful. The Dixon’s lived in a wealthy suburb in the city of Johannesburg. It was just like any normal city, with buildings and houses, yet to them it felt like paradise. Of course Renesmee had always been accustomed to this rich sort of lifestyle and she liked most of the perks, but sometimes she wished she could be a little more normal. Most of the people her parents convoyed with were rather snobbish and very judgmental. It was for this reason, that Nessie always felt she was pressurized to act and do things that meant not being totally herself. She didn’t like this shallowness, but she couldn’t help it. All she had ever wanted was to fit in, and seeing as she was different from these rich people she struggled. Especially at school. Both her parents had forced her to attend a private muggle school, which she had ended up despising. The children there were just as snobby and judgmental as their parents and it was hard for the future Hufflepuff to get along with them. Luckily for Nessie she wasn’t the only outcast and already on her first day she had met her soon to be best friend, Galia. Galia and Renesmee were almost inseparable. They came from similar backgrounds and they could easily understand each others feelings and problems. Their relationship was more than just a friendship it was more like a very strong sisterhood that could never be broken. They stuck together happily and were always there for each other in times of good and bad. This friendship meant the world to Ness and it was one of the only things that kept her happy. Galia too was magical, except she was born a muggle and lived as a muggle she discovered her magic ability. Sadly a few weeks before the two were off to Hogwarts, Galia passed away in a car crash. This incident left Rensesmee distraught and it was very hard for to get through her first year at Hogwarts. Dance Life: TBA Hogwarts Years ''First Year A rollercoaster, that's is probably the best way to sum up Nessie's first year in a world of only magic. The magic wasn't very new to her, but learning it all, it wasn't easy. Especially considering the things happening around her at the time. Loosing your best friend is not something one copes lightly with, and for Nessie this was no different. What made it worse for her, was that she refused to let herself feel anything to do with it. She almost acted like her best friend, Galia never existed, like she never had met her, like she never died. Smile on her face at all times, just trying her best to seem alright. This lasted surprisingly the whole year, which Ness, later on was shocked she had managed to keep up with it for so long. She supposed it must have been all the work, all the people and most importantly all the new friends. It was the first time in a while she wasn't seen as an outcast and this was an all new excitement to her. In her first year alone she had met a few of her closest friends, including Oakey Gunter, Zara Griffiths , Matt Roberts, Kurumi Hollingberry and also Treyen Lockhart. It was hard at first, because at the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel like she was replacing Galia, but she eventually turned any Galia feelings off completely. Nothing too dramatic happened between this year. Nessie's main goal was just to survive which she did, till school broke out and then summer was where everything began changing again. Mr. Dixon had been offered a job in the Ministry of England and the two Dixon parents decided that moving to England was the best option for now. At first, Nessie was alright with this, she wouldn't have to think about anything Galia related at all, till eventually it actually hit her. She couldn't pretend nothing had happened anymore. Her best friend was gone, truly gone and living in England meant that every memory would fade, or at least the naive first year thought that way. That summer was her last summer living in South Africa, and for one thing it flew by faster than the blink of an eye. Before Ness knew it she was packing her bags and heading off to England once more. 'Second Year:TBA 'Third Year:'TBA 'Fourth Year:'TBA More To be Added soon! ^__^ '''Fifth Year: Friendships Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2081 Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Quidditch Category:Prefects Category:Head Girl Category:Alumni